


And Skin Remembers烙印

by StsFish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: Loki看到他颈侧的脉搏在反应堆的光芒中跳动。Tony用一种像是能吞噬他的目光盯着他。Loki也许活了一千多年了，却对此感到茫然无措。





	And Skin Remembers烙印

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and skin remembers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297923) by [minarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minarchy/pseuds/minarchy). 



> 翻译：159/389

对于Tony Stark，Loki并不能给出确切的评价。他可能是Loki遇到的所有中庭人中最具有人性的一个，他的挫败，他的弱点，以及那闪耀到令人吃惊的丰富情感，让Loki始终难以掌控。

  
（他想把这些皮肤脆弱，有着和鸟类一样易碎骨骼的弱小人类拆开，看看他们的结构究竟是如何容纳下如此多的 _感情_ 的。因为Loki相信，当你沿着进化链偏离到更远的底端时，你的智力和情感理解能力就越低级——因为就这一点，他相较于人类他无疑是古老且完美的。Loki知道许多物种，而就身体结构而言，人类绝对是其中最不起眼的；但他们的似乎拥有 _更多_ 的情感，一个同情和共情的集合与弱小身躯共存导致的悖论，真想将他们拆开看看，人类身体内部是否真的比外表更强大。）

  
Tony Stark就是一个不稳定的个体，人们只能发现他自己造就的意料之外的麻烦，但Loki可以看见他汗水中蕴藏的一切，可以品尝到其中的愤怒和绝望，以及他总是不断试图冲破人类常识极限的思维方式。在他周围的人眼中，他是一个沉迷于酒精，危险，和性爱的瘾君子，不断得在自我完善与傲慢之中斗争——它们留在他皮肤上的的味道就像是威士忌而随之缠绕着冰冷的孤独气息。

  
他的血液中有钯、振金和铁的味道, 还有其他无数种事物, 它们互相冲刷, 互相恭维、蔑视并重新定义对方。 如果Tony Stark是个瘾君子, 那他肯定也是一个瘾君子, 因为Loki根本没有待在他身边的理由。除去那些，Tony那种纯粹原始、短暂、 _鲜活_ 的味道，统统让Loki欲罢不能。

  
阿斯加德的性爱从来没有像这样, 在空气中在床单上暴露着性欲, 他沉迷在他皮肤的触感中, 充满着爱抚和性。所有的东西都在一个无休止的、令人陶醉的循环里, 散发着暧昧的气息。 Loki从来没有能够像这样打开另一个人, 两人颤抖着,喘息着,而他用专注得不可思议的深邃目光盯着他, 好像他就是整个世界, 是宇宙所有奥秘的答案。 这比把一个人类的生命握在手中更令他感到充实——被这样注视着，使Loki仿佛通过肌肉的伸缩，臀部的扭动和舌头富有技巧的挑逗拥有了一切。

  
（托尼从不用奇怪的眼神看洛基是怎样骑乘他的，这不仅是因为托尼偏好上位而且不介意在洛基的主动下享受。也许他们是种完美的对比，托尼想放弃控制而洛基想掌握一切。像这样缠在一起直到永远。 但人类并非神族，寿命如飞蛾挥动一下翅膀般短暂, 所以他们做任何事情的时候都是匆忙又急躁, 而这种绝望催促着Loki现在就该行动。他们就 _只有现在，沉浸现在，享受现在。_ ）  
这宇宙中不会再有其他人像Tony一样，让Loki停下考虑他说的话。

  
“我想见到你，完整的你。那个真正的你，拜托了......”

  
于是阿斯嘉德人的外表如丝如油从Loki身上褪去，他心里做好了随着意料之外的真相到来，而看到Tony露出震惊、厌恶和恐惧的心理准备——但相反的是Tony更加热情了，他收紧抓着洛基的大腿的手，心脏随着肾上腺素和内啡肽在他身体里的飙升而愈发剧烈地跳动。

  
（Loki可以看到他颈侧的脉搏在反应堆的光芒中跳动。Tony盯着他，像是想要吞噬他的一切。Loki也许活了一千多年了，却对此感到茫然无措。）

  
“天哪。”Tony听起来已经彻底沉沦了，“你为什么要将这隐藏起来？”

  
但Loki并没有回答。Tony努力控制自己不要现在就被坐到射出来,取而代之的是小心翼翼地伸手抚摸着Loki蓝色的皮肤上纹路织成的螺旋，同时臀部无意识地小幅度挺送。

  
"你为什么要隐藏这个？"他又一次说,"哦, 神, 我想吻你,"然后抓住Loki脑后的发丝将他搂近自己，同时向上靠近吻住他，Loki的拥抱维持着他现在的姿势，随后Tony舌尖钻入Loki的口中。

  
Tony的控制滑向了另一边，他在撸动着Loki阴茎的同时深深地操弄着他。他被快感冲刷，身体用力地扭动着，抽回指甲已经陷入了Loki颈后皮肤的手，然后在丝绸床单上胡乱摸索，像是要抓住什么。

  
Tony舔弄着Loki的手指，他的表情如此难以自抑，仿佛已经迷失在欲望的漩涡中。他疯狂亲吻啃咬着Loki的每一寸皮肤，试图就这样将这般完美而真实的Loki留下——仅仅留在Tony Stark的床上。

  
（如果说Tony尝起来有地球、死亡和生命的味道, 那么Loki尝起来就像星光和造成彗星尾巴的寒冰, 以及Tony想要追逐、拥有和保留的永恒。而Tony Stark那令人上瘾的个性, 所以他几乎总能得到他想要的。）


End file.
